Live, Love, Learn
by SON2OTH23CHARMED3
Summary: I’m not trying to seem like a selfish brat but sometimes I just want my family to be how it was before Liam came. How it was when I knew my ma loved me."
1. Forgotten

**In this story Ashley and Aiden didn't have a miscarriage, but they still broke up. Aiden is in the child's life but he and Ashley's daughter agreed he was more like an uncle than a dad. Ashley is mom and Spencer is ma.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Forgotten **

_**Riley Adelaide Davies: She is the daughter of Ashley and Spencer. She is a fifteen year old that loves to play basketball. She has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She also has her mom's nose crinkling smile. She also loves to read. She attends King High.**_

_**Maya Ashley Dennison: She is the daughter of Kyla and Aiden. She is ten years old and loves helping the homeless. She loves drama and also loves basketball. She has dark hair and brown eyes. She attends King Elementary.**_

_**Clayton Arthur Carlin: He is the son of Chelsea and Glen. He is seven years old and loves painting. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is tanned. He has his mother's smile. Clay also loves dinosaurs. He also attends King Elementary.**_

_**Christopher Glen Dennison: The son of Kyla and Aiden. He has dark hair and hazel eyes. He is three years old and seems to have taken a liking to music. His favorite toy is a puppy Riley gave him for his second birthday.**_

_**Liam Aiden Davies: The son of Ashley and Spencer. He is blonde and has blue eyes. Liam is one year old.**_

_**Ashley Davies: Is a music teacher at UCLA.**_

_**Spencer Davies: Is a documentarian.**_

_**Aiden Dennison: Is a basketball coach for the girls team at King High. **_

_**Kyla Dennison: Is a Home Economics teacher at King High. **_

_**Glen Carlin: Is a basketball coach for the boys team at King High.**_

_**Chelsea Carlin: Is an artist.**_

Riley's POV

I sighed looking at the time on my watch. My ma was suppose to be here a half hour ago. I could have gotten a ride home with uncle Aiden but mom told me ma would be here. I should have known this would happen. Ever since Liam was born she is always late to get me. Don't get me wrong I love her but it just seems that now since she has a child that is hers biologically I just don't matter anymore. That thought scares me because to me she is just as much of a mother to me as my biological mother. The fact that maybe she doesn't see me like that hurts; and it hurts badly.

I hear a horn and I look up and see ma's car coming in. I walk toward it and get in. "I am so sorry Ry__I completely blanked. I was just with Liam and I got side tracked." "It's ok ma. I understand." She looks at me and smiles. She than says "I knew you would Riley." I smile back half heartedly and look toward the road. The rest of the trip is traveled in silence.

When we got home I hurried up to my room to do my homework before my mom got home. It was the last Thursday of the month so tonight was family night. The one night I really look forward to because since Liam is so young he can't do the things we do; so I get my parents to myself. I'm not trying to seem like a selfish brat but sometimes I just want my family to be how it was before Liam came. How it was when I knew my ma loved me.

"Riley, supper!" My mom yelled to me. I put down my copy of 'The Outsiders' and ran down the stairs. I slid into the kitchen and saw my mom, ma, and Liam sitting there waiting. Liam smiled at me and said "Wy." I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. I sat down and we started eating. "So how was basketball practice?" My mom asked. "It was good mom. We learned a new play today. I really think we could win our first game." "That's great Ry. Did you have any homework?" "Yeah but I finished it as soon as we got home." I replied. "Good job Addie." My mom said with a smile. Addie is a nickname my mom and uncle Aiden have been using since I was born it comes from my middle name Adelaide.

After supper the door bell rang and I ran towards it to answer it. It was my uncle Aiden coming to pick up Liam for the night. "Hey Addie." He said. "Hey uncle Aiden." I said then I yelled "Baby pick up!" My ma came into the room with Liam's bag with mom behind her with Liam on her hip. Ma walked over to him and gave him a hug slipping the bag onto his arm. Mom did the same slipping Liam into his arms. He smiled and said "Have a good night guys. I'll be back with the little monster tomorrow." He looked at me with a soft smile and then walked out. Uncle Aiden is the only one I have told about the way I feel.

After a couple of hours I ask "Can we play the game now?" "Sure we can Ry." Ma answers. The game is something we do every family night; I ask them questions about my life to see how much they remember. "Ok mom. How many tests did I have to study for this month?" "Four." "Right. Ma, what book did I finish in three days?" "Breaking Dawn." "Correct. Mom, who's party was it that I couldn't go to because I was sick?" "Troy's I believe." "Yeah. Ma, when is my first game of the season?" I ask her this because she should know it. "Umm, oh, umm. The 1st?" "No. I can't believe you forgot." My mom answers the question and says "It's the 9th." "Yeah. Well at least one parent cares enough to remember things that are important to me. Or maybe the mother who isn't mine biologically doesn't think I matter anymore." I say before I walk out of the house and down the street.

**Please Review Tell Me What You Think**

-Ashlynn


	2. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

Riley's POV

I must have been walking for at least a half hour when I finally decided where to go. I started running and starting banging on the door. Aunt Kyla answered and I saw her face change from annoyed to worried in a split second. "Rile what's the matter? Are you OK?" She asked. She started wiping tears from my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying until she did that. "I uh, can I talk to uncle Aiden?" I asked brokenly. "Oh of course Ry. Aiden get down here!" She yelled up to him. He ran in and looked at me and rushed towards me giving me a tight hug. "You told her didn't you.'' He said in more of a statement than a question. I nodded my head and said "She forgot the date of our first game and I just blew; then I started walking." "How long ago was that?" I looked at the clock and answered "About an hour ago." He turned to aunt Kyla and said "Ky phone Ash and Spence tell them where she is." She nodded and walked out. "How you doing kiddo?" Uncle Aiden asked me. "Like I just told my mother that I think she doesn't love me." He smiled sympathetically. Aunt Kyla walked in and looked at me. "Your mom is on her way to pick you up." "Is ma coming?" I asked worriedly. "No just your mom." She answered. I nodded and leaned back into uncle Aiden's arms.

I heard anxious knocking on the front door and knew it was my mom. Aunt Kyla walked towards the door to answer it and I leaned subconsciously farther into uncle Aiden. Aunt Kyla walked in with mom behind her. "Riley." She said and walked over to me pulling me into a tight, loving hug. "I was so worried about you." She continued. "I'm sorry mom. I just had to get out of there." "I know baby but you could have gotten me to take you here." "No I just needed to get away from anyone that was in that house." I replied. She looked at me hurt by that statement and I explained. "Not that you did anything wrong but you were there and I just.." "Its OK sweetie I understand." She told me. She walked over to aunt Kyla and uncle Aiden and gave them hugs. She walked back over to me and she put her arm around my shoulder and guided me to the door. Just before we reached it I ran back toward the living room and hugged uncle Aiden "Thank you." "Anytime Addie, anytime." He smiled at me and I walked back towards my mom.

During the ride I realized we weren't going home but to the beach. The beach means a lot to my mom and ma. It's where ma first told mom that she liked girls and where my mom proposed. It is also where my ma told my mom she was pregnant with Liam. "OK baby now I need you to talk to me OK kiddo." "OK I replied. "OK how long have you felt this way?" She asked. "Since Liam was born." I replied. "does anyone know how you feel other than me and ma?" "Uncle Aiden." "You know I love you right?" She asked. "Yeah of course I know YOU do. I just don't know if ma does." I said. "OK so explain that to me." "Ever since Liam was born its like I've been put on the back burner. Ma forgets to pick me up, forgets things that are important to me and the only time I spend with her is at family night or in silence. I know Liam is a baby and needs attention I get that I've seen it with Maya, Clay and Chris; but when Chris was born you didn't see uncle Aiden or aunt Kyla neglecting Maya did you? No you didn't." There I finally let it all out and I look at my mom and she wipes away the tears that started falling halfway through my speech. "Your right baby. We didn't see that; but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Or that she sees you any differently than Liam." "But I am different than Liam. I'm not hers biologically." I cry. "That doesn't matter I don't treat you any differently than I treat him do I?" "You aren't getting it! This isn't about what you do or don't do; you do treat us equally mom! Ma doesn't!" I yelled. "Shh baby its OK we'll figure this out don't cry Addie. Its OK I've got you. Shh.." She consoles me. I look up at her and say "Can we go home I just want to sleep." "OK Ry."

When we got home I realized that all the lights were on which meant ma was still awake. I pressed my body closer to one of the only people that could make me feel safe with one look. She squeezes my arm and we walked into the house. Ma was at the door almost immediately and she tried to take me into her arms but I shied away. "I think you should head up to bed sweetie. You still have school tomorrow." My mom said. "OK night. I love you mom." "I love you too Addie." She replied. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard "I love you cuddles." I stopped in my tracks. Cuddles is a nickname I hadn't heard since the day my ma told me she was pregnant. It's the nickname she has called me since I met her. "Shake it off Riley. Pretend you didn't hear that." I whispered to myself. Hearing that was the one thing I had wished for since my baby brother was born; but at that moment it was the last thing I wanted to hear. Especially since she doesn't even know why I feel the way I do.


	3. Introducing

Introducing

Riley's POV

The next morning I made sure I woke up before my mom and ma. I did all the stuff you do in the morning, grabbed my bag, left a note and then ran to one of my best friend's house. Isabella Scott has been my best friend since kindergarten. She has black hair and blue eyes, she is also on the basketball team. Bella has a little sister named Nikki. My other best friends are Matthew Travis, Neveah Aarons and Tyler Lee. I've known Matt since we were six years old. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is a football player. Bella and Matt have been dating for about 5 months. Neveah has blonde hair and brown eyes. I've known her since we were ten. She plays hockey but other than that she is the biggest girly girl you will ever meet. Tyler has brown hair and brown eyes. I've known Ty since we were thirteen. He doesn't play sports but if one of his girls (as he calls Bella, Veah and I) ask him to play he will. He has an older brother named Chris. Ty and Veah have been dating for about a month. So yeah I'm the only one not dating someone. There is a girl though. Her name is Summer White. She has chestnut brown hair with blonde streaks and deep green eyes. She is head cheerleader and is bi. I've known her since we were in grade one when she moved to L.A. We were in the same classes all the way to grade eight. Now she is in my gym class and my English class. The only two classes I actually like and I can't concentrate because she's there.

I got to Bella's and knocked on the door. "Good morning Riley." Mrs. Scott said when she opened the door. "Morning Mrs. Scott." She gave me a stern look and I corrected myself. "Morning Lisa." She smiled at me and let me in. I ran up the stairs to Bella's and knocked on the door. "Come in!" She answered. "Hey Bells." I said as I walked into her room. "Hey Ry, what are you doing here so early?" "I just got into it with my ma and didn't feel like talking to her this morning." "What happened?" Bella asked me. "It's a long story." "You're my best friend I want to know what's going on in your life." "OK."

So after filling Bella in her mom called us down so she could give us a ride to school. When we got to King High or as Matt calls it King Hell Bella and I jumped out of the car and yelled a thank you to her mom before jetting it off to our 'spot'. When we got there Veah, Ty and Matt were already there. "Hey guys." We both said. We got a various supply of 'hey's' back. I told them all about the fight with my mom because it was hard enough keeping the way I was feeling hidden from them.. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it again. After awhile of chatting about nothing the bell ran. We all sighed and walked toward our first class.

It is now my last class of the day which is gym. I get changed and walk out of the change rooms. Once everyone else is changed Mr. MacLeod tells us we have to do suicides. Everyone but me sighs as they walk toward the back wall. I don't know why but something about the adrenaline pumping through my veins when I do suicides gives me a good feeling. When we finish those Mr. MacLeod tells us we were going to play basketball. I smile and he chooses the teams. My team consists of Madeline Mathias, Brooks Moseley-Williams, Hannah Malcom, Kayleigh Ricciuto and myself. The other team is Amanda Foisy, Michaela Castiglione, Andrea Portugues, Abby King and Summer White. I get along with everyone in my gym class except Amanda. I don't know why but she has always seemed to hate me.

We've been playing for about twenty minutes now my team is winning by two baskets. Madeline brings the ball up the court and passes it to me as she hits half court. I jump to make a three point basket when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I fall to the ground and the next thing I know all I can see is black.


	4. Waking Up

_Ok so I don't have to keep writing it all chapters will be in Riley's POV unless it states otherwise. Also messages and the other side of phone conversations will be in italics. Thanks to those who have reviewed. __J_

**Waking Up**

I opened my eyes and saw a white room. I looked around and saw my mom and ma sitting by the bed. I reached over and touched my mom. She woke up and turned her head toward me before smiling brightly and reaching up to give me a hug. "What happened?" I asked her. "That girl Amanda or whatever elbowed you in between two of your ribs. The air got knocked out of you and you fell to the ground. You hit your head really hard Addie." She replied. "How you feeling?" "I'm okay except that it feels like an elephant is dancing on my head." I answered. "I'll go get the doctor; just relax okay." I nodded and she leaned down kissing my forehead before she walked out of the room. At that time I realized my ma was awake. She smiled a slightly nervous smile at me before walking toward me. "Ry I really want to talk to you." She said. I looked at her before saying "Yeah I know I want to talk to you too; but just not right now, because I have a killer headache." "Okay sweetie." She walked away from me and sat on the chair near the door.

A couple minutes later my mom and a doctor walked into the room. "Hello Riley. My name is Dr. Gilmore. How are you feeling today?" He asked me. "Hi. Everything feels fine. Although I do have a migraine." I replied. "That is to be expected. For the next few days I want you to relax and take it easy. So no gym and no basketball practices. Also for the next week I want you to take these pills. It should help your headache. If the headache continues after the week I want you to come back and see me okay?" "Okay Doc." I replied. "Alright your good to go." Dr. Gilmore said.

When we got home my ma went to see if there were any messages. "So when are you gonna talk to her Ry?" My mom asked. "Soon mom, I just need to sort through my thoughts first." I replied. "Alright." "Hey Ry there's a message for you from someone named Summer." My ma said. My mom looked at me with a smirk and I glared back at her before going to listen. _Hey Riley, it's Summer. I was just calling to see how you were. If your wondering, I got your number from Bella. Anyways call me when you get this. My number is 492-4950. Ok talk to you later bye. '_Ok mental note give Bella a huge hug.' I started dialing her number and waited impatiently before I heard her voice. _"Hello?" _"Hey it's Riley." _"Oh yeah hey. How you feeling?" _"I'm Ok. Just have a headache." _"Yeah well you had me.. I mean all of us worried." _I smiled lightly when I realized she was gonna say she was worried. "Sorry about that but I just need to take pain killers and take it easy for awhile." _"It's not your fault Rile. It's Amanda's. I really have no idea what her problem is." _"Me either but she seems to have hated me since we met. Which was when we were in Kindergarten.." She laughs and its like music to my ears. _"Well I don't know how anybody could hate you. Your too sweet and kind for that." _I smiled pretty big at the end of that sentence. "Thanks Sum. Anyways I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow." _"You bet. Night Riley." _"Night Summer."

"Hey Riley do you think we could talk now? Please." My ma asked. "Yeah okay sure." We walked to the living room and sat on the bigger couch. "Ry when did you start feeling like you did?" "Umm about the time Liam was born." "But why." Ma asked. "Why? Because ever since he was born you act like I don't exist. Ma you forgot one of my doctor appointments; and mom had to leave work so she could bring me. You have never once forgotten one of Liam's appointments." I replied. "Liam's a baby though Rile." "I know ma; but when Chris was born uncle Aiden and aunt Kyla treated Maya the same way they did before Chris was born. I just feel like nothing I do will be able to make up for the fact that I'm not biologically yours; but that's not my fault ma. I can't help that I'm not yours. I just wish you would treat me the same way you did before Liam was born. I wish you would treat me like I was your daughter. I wish you would love me." I choked out. I looked up at her with tears streaming down my face. Tears were falling from her eyes too. "Oh Riley. I am so sorry Ry. God of course I love you. You're my baby girl; my cuddles. I am so sorry I haven't been treating you the way I should; but that does NOT mean I don't love you. I will always love you; and just because your not my biological daughter does not mean you are not mine. You are my daughter in every way that counts and I am so sorry that I made you doubt that." Ma told me; and everything I had wanted to hear since my baby brother was born had just hit my ears. She pulled me into her arms and I held onto her for dear life afraid that she might not feel the same if I let go.

I don't know how long we sat there just holding each other before mom walked in. She smiled lightly and sat down on the couch rubbing my back as ma played with my hair. It was moments like this that I cherished; when it didn't matter that I was fifteen or that I wasn't their only child. Moments when I could feel that they loved me. In this moment right now I know ma loves me and I don't have to wish for things to go back to before Liam was born because of that fact.


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

The other AN I just wrote messed up.

Ok so I've been busy so I haven't been able to write anything and now my great aunt just died so I'll be gone to the funeral and visiting family for awhile. So now I've got a test for you guys. In some chapters the characters will be talking to each other on MSN. So I am going to give you MSN names and you have to figure out which of the MSN's go to each character. The choices are Riley, Bella, Matt, Summer, Neveah and Tyler.

SunnyWhite

Bookworm.

Bells_Roses15

Heaven_66

Addie


	6. Essay

_So its been pretty hard to geta chapter done since I've been busy with school and a bunch of other things but I decided I would just write a little something to keep you guys interested. So this is an essay Riley made when she was 11. It is about her family and a bit about what she believes in._

_I'm sorry its short._

My Family

_By: Riley Adelaide Davies_

My name is Riley Adelaide Davies I was born on April 22nd and I am 11 years old. I have two mothers instead of a mom and a dad so I guess my family isn't "normal"(whatever that means) But to be truthfull I wouldn't have it any other way. My mom's name is Ashley Christine Davies. She was born on April 21st. Her mother is Christine but she doesn't really act like a mom. Her dad is the legendary Raife Davies of Purple Venom (Which is so cool.) My mom works as a music teacher at UCLA. My ma's name is Spencer Marie Carlin-Davies. She was born on May 15th. Her parents are Paula and Arthur Carlin. They are both travelling around the world helping in foreign countries. My ma is a documentarian.

My mom has a half sister. Her name is Kyla Dennison. She was born on October 4th(less than a year after my mom). She is a Home Economics teacher at King High. Her husband my uncle Aiden Dennison is actually my biological father. Him and my mom dated and broke up before they met my ma(it can get a bit confusing.) He was born on January 29th. He is the girls basketball coach at King High. They have a daughter named Maya Ashley Dennison named after aunt Kyla's best friend that died and after my mom. She is five years old.

My ma has two brothers. My uncle Glen and my uncle Clay. Uncle Clay died when I was about a year old. Uncle Clay was adopted. Uncle Glen was born on February 20th and uncle Clay was born on March 5th. Aunt Chelsea uncle Glen's wife was born on April 3rd. Before uncle Clay died she was dating him they almost had a baby together but aunt Chelsea had a miscarriage . Uncle Glen and aunt Chelsea have a son named Clayton Arthur named after uncle Clay and my grandpa. He is 2 years old. Uncle Glen is a basketball coach for the boys at King High; and aunt Chelsea is a famous Artist. (a.k.a C.A.C.)

A lot of people say my family isn't normal because I have two mothers. I say that no one and nothing is right for everyone. How anyone from any race, gender and sexuality decide to live their life is normal for them. So how does anyone have the right to say what is normal for another person? I believe that everyone should be able to live their life in the way that is normal for them without having to worry about people judging them because they arn't "normal." I am blessed to be able to call my mothers my parents because they have gone through so much together and it has only made them stronger.


	7. Alarm Clocks Suck

_Hey guys sorry it's been so long but school got really busy and then I was working all summer and yeah. Anyways lol here's the next chapter of LLL._

**Alarm Clocks Suck**

**I woke up this morning with a massive headache and my annoyingly loud alarm clock ringing right into my ear. I quickly grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. I heard laughing and turned my head to see ma laughing at me. "Wow Ri, you are so your mother's daughter." "Haha very funny Spence. I have never threw my alarm clock at the wall. Don't listen to her Addie." My mom replied. "Ash are you kidding me. In the first month I moved in with you, you broke seven alarm clocks. Seven Ash." Mom looked down and began pouting; seeing that ma quickly grabbed her in a kiss. "Uggh my eyes that is so not something I need to see in the morning. Actually that will never be something I need to or want to see. Ever." I said closing my eyes and shoving my head into the pillow. Ma walked down the hall to grab Liam while mom sat down on my bed. "How's your head feeling Ry?" She asked me. "It hurts mom. Real bad." "Well go have your shower, and then come downstairs. I'll have your medication ready okay baby." "K, mom. Thanks." "Your welcome princess."**

**After I had showered, done my hair and makeup I went to the kitchen. When I walked in my mom was feeding Liam and ma was making pancakes. "Hey baby brother." I said as I kissed Liam on the head. He just giggled and continued eating. "Your pills are on the counter cuddles." Ma said. I grabbed my pills and swallowed them. I had always been able to swallow pills without drinking anything. I sat down at the table and started reading "The Outsiders" again. **

**I said a quick goodbye to my mom before I jumped out of the car and walked towards the 'spot'. Just before I rounded the corner leading to the tree I heard my name being called. I turned around and grinned widely as I saw Summer walking down the hall towards me. "Hey Summer. How's it going?" "Pretty good thanks. How's your head?" "Hurts like hell actually but thanks for asking." Summer's smile dropped lightly as I said that but quickly grew again. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to hang with me at lunch today?" She asked looking down. 'Awwe she's so adorable' I thought. "I'd love to Sum." I replied. She looked up at me smiling brightly. "Really?" "Yeah course. Why wouldn't I. I'd have to be insane not to want to hang out with you." I said the last part quietly. "Alright cool. Meet me at the gym k?" "K see you then." I watched her walk down the hall before turning and walking to the tree smiling the whole time. **

**When I saw Bella I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. "You are the best friend EVER!" I said. "Well duh; but what did I do this time." "You gave Summer my number." "Ha you rhymed." Matt said. I looked over at him and laughed quietly. "So guys I won't be eating lunch with you today." I told them. "Why not?" Veah asked. "Cuz I'm eating with Summer." "Like a date!?" "No just as friends." I said right before the bell rang. "I'll see you guys after school. Love youu."**


End file.
